The Turncoat Mouse
by Nausicaa of the Spirits
Summary: Veronica Thompson returns to London after hiding in America from Ratigan for two years after disobeying an order, but finds herself working with Basil of Baker Street in order to stop Ratigan from becoming ruler of all mousedom. Basil/OC
1. Returning to London

Summary: Veronica Thompson returns to London after hiding in America from Ratigan for two years after disobeying an order, but finds herself working with Basil of Baker Street in order to stop Ratigan from becoming ruler of all mousedom.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Great Mouse Detective. The only thing I own is Veronica Thompson.

* * *

Veronica was sitting on a carriage step, calmly watching the scenery of London's streets pass by and paying no attention to the mouse, who had introduced himself as Dr. David Q. Dawson, who also was returning to London after serving as a surgeon in Afghanistan. Just a few more minutes until she was finally reunited with her family after hiding out in America for 2 years.

Finally, the carriage came to a stop and both mice got off of the carriage step. It started to drizzle and Veronica sighed, remembering how much she hated the fact that London was always rainy, even as she pulled out her umbrella and walked through the alleyway with the other mouse when they both heard the sound of crying coming from a boot. Curious, they both glanced in and saw a little girl crying.

"Oh! Oh my," Dawson said, before he and Veronica went into the boot. "Are you alright, my dear?"

The little girl turned to both of them and Dawson handed her a handkerchief. She took it and blew her nose, before she handed it back to him and Dawson and Veronica both sat beside her.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Veronica asked her.

"I-I'm lost," the little girl said. "I-I-I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street."

She handed both of them a newspaper clip and Dawson pulled out his bifocals, neither of them noticing Veronica freeze at the name 'Basil of Baker Street.'

"Now, let me see here," Dawson said, before he read the headline. "'Famous detective solves baffling disappearance.'"

"Well, where are your mother and father?" Veronica asked in concern.

The little girl was about to cry again, as she said, "That's why I m-must find Basil!"

Dawson then tried to calm her down, as he said, "There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Basil." The little girl looked at him sadly, but then Dawson gave her a warm smile, as he added, "But I do remember where Baker Street is." She brightened up as Dawson opened his umbrella and said, "Now, come with me. We'll all find this Basil chap together."

Upon hearing that, Veronica's first instinct was to leave, but something stopped her. Maybe, it was because the little girl's face reminded her of her younger sister, Jenny. Finally, she agreed and they set off.


	2. Basil of Baker Street

Thanks to **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

A few minutes later, the three mice arrived at 221 ½ Baker Street. Dawson knocked and the housekeeper opened the door. Her arms were full of books, blankets, and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace.

Dawson removed his hat and said, "Good evening, madam. Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?"

"I'm afraid it is," the housekeeper confirmed. "He's not here at the moment, but you and the miss are welcome to come in and wait."

"Oh no," Veronica said. "We don't want to impose. It's just the girl…"

She gestured to her side, only to find that the girl wasn't beside her, before Dawson, Veronica, and the housekeeper looked inside and found that the girl was already inside, eagerly examining a magnifying glass.

"Oh my," the housekeeper exclaimed, thrusting her load into Dawson's arms and rushing to the little girl's side. "You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone!" She took off the girl's hat and wrung it dry, and then removed her scarf. "But I know just the thing. Let me fetch a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets!"

The housekeeper then hurried off into the kitchen. The little girl looked around the room in awe and Veronica couldn't help but look also, as they saw a small propeller operating a bellow, attached to several cigarettes and a pipe, which were puffing, along with four different pairs of shoes being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint and then setting a print on a stack of paper.

_Never thought I'd actually live to see the day that I'd step foot in Basil's house,_ Veronica thought.

Dawson was beginning to hang up his coat, but then heard a voice coming from outside the door.

"Aha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him!"

The door burst open to reveal a large mouse dressed in a Chinese robe, smiling triumphantly with a gun in his hand, scaring Dawson, as well as Veronica, who was about to go for the dagger she kept hidden beneath her skirt.

The mouse rushed past them towards one of the many tables, yelling, "Out of my way! Out of my way!"

"I say, who-" Dawson began, but cut himself off, as the mouse's hat was thrown, landing directly on his own head, before he took it off. "Who are you?"

"What?" The mouse said, as he turned to Dawson and Veronica. "Oh!" He reached up and pulled off the mask, which revealed a face that Veronica knew all too well. "Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow," Basil said, smiling at Dawson's confused look.

He pulled a tab on his robe, allowing air to escape to reveal his slender form, surprising Dawson even more, while the little girl, on the other hand, was relieved to see him.

"Mr. Basil!" The little girl said. "I need your help, and I-"

But Basil wasn't listening to her, as he put on his house robe and tossed a dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bulls-eye, much to Veronica's surprise, as he said, "All in good time."

"But-but you don't understand," The little girl said. "I'm in terrible trouble."

"If you'll excuse me," Basil said, as he walked by.

"Here, now, now," Dawson said. "Now, see here!" Basil rushed by the three of them, before Dawson began, "This young lady is in need of assistance, I think you ought-"

Basil handed him his gun and said, "Will you hold this, please, Doctor?"

"Of course," Dawson said, not even realizing what he was holding, until he pointed at his head, and then nervously held it out at arm's length until Basil retrieved it from him. "Ah, wait just a moment," Dawson said, registering what he'd heard Basil call him. "How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?"

Basil picked up a bullet and placed it in the gun, as he said, "A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right?"

"Why," Dawson said, with a chuckle. "Oh, yes. Major David Q. Dawson. But how could you possibly-"

"Quite simple, really," Basil said, as he held up Dawson's arm to reveal a stitch mark on his jacket. "You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which, of course, only a surgeon uses." He gathered up some pillows, as he continued, "And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its-" here, he leaned over and whispered to the little girl and Veronica, "Peculiar pungency," leaving both girls to look at each other, confusion written all over their faces, as he continued, "And found only in Afghan provinces."

One by one, Basil tossed three pillows at Dawson, who held them against his body, his face mostly covered.

"Amazing," Dawson said.

"Actually…it's elementary, my dear Dawson," Basil said, before he spun the revolver and aimed at the pillows.

Dawson looked around in panic, before he frantically flung the pillows onto an armchair and Basil calmly readjusted his aim to the armchair. Dawson quickly dove for cover behind the opposite chair, and quickly pulled the little girl behind the chair, followed by Veronica. The gun went off and pillow feathers flew everywhere, as the three mice cautiously peeked out. The commotion brought the housekeeper out.

"What in heaven's name?" The housekeeper said, before she said, "Oh! Oh! My-" She spat out several feathers, as she said, "My good pillows!" She glared angrily at Basil, who was kneeling on the chair, tossing the feathers aside. "Mr. Basil!" She said, as she spat out more feathers. "How many times have I told you-"

"There, there, Mrs. Judson," Basil said, "it's quite alright. I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours." He began to push her towards the kitchen, as he said, "Why don't you fetch our guests some?"

"But-" She began to protest, but Basil gently closed the door.

"Now…" He said, getting on the floor to search for the bullet. "I know that bullet's here somewhere-" But then, he noticed the little girl had found it and was holding it for him. He took it and said, "Thank you, Miss…"

"Flaversham," the little girl said. "Olivia Flaversham."

Basil got up, unaware that he was standing near Veronica, until he looked up and saw her upper chest area, before he looked up to see Veronica.

"And you are…?" He asked.

"Veronica," Veronica replied. "Friends call me 'Ronnie,' 'cept they would if I had any."

"Whatever," Basil said in distraction, as he got up.

"Yes, but you don't understand," Olivia began.

But Basil shushed her, as he opened a small box and pulled out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired, he put both bullets under a microscope to compare their markings.

"Yeah…yes…" Basil said, as he examined the markings. So far, they matched, until the markings went off in separate directions, making Basil yell, "Noo! Drat!" He looked sad, as he said, "Another dead end." He tossed the extra bullet aside and slowly walked over to his chair, as he added, "He was within my grasp."

He flopped into his chair and slowly reached for a violin and began playing. As he did, Dawson nudged Olivia, giving her the okay to try and tell Basil about her problem, and she walked towards him.

"Now, will you please listen to me?" Olivia said. "My daddy's gone and I'm all alone."

Basil stopped playing and said, "Young lady, this is a most inopportune time." He resumed, playing, but, after seeing her sad face, he said, "Surely your mother here knows where he is."

"I'm not her mother," Veronica said, realizing Basil was thinking that she was Olivia's mother.

Olivia nodded, as she said, "I-I don't have a mother."

Basil screeched the violin, as he abruptly sat up.

"Well…um…well, then perhaps…" Basil said, before he said, firmly, "See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers."

He turned away and Olivia said, "I didn't lose him. He was taken, by a bat."

That caught Basil's attention, as well as Veronica's.

"Did you say…bat?" asked Basil.

"Yes…" Olivia said.

"Did he have a crippled wing?" Basil asked her.

"I don't know," Olivia said. "But he had a peg leg!"

"Ha!" Basil said.

"I say, do you know him?" Dawson asked.

"Know him?" Basil said, sitting on top of his chair. "That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the fiend, who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professor Ratigan!"

He pointed his bow in the direction of the fireplace and Veronica gasped softly, as she recognized the picture of the well-dressed rat on top of the mantle.

"Uh, Ratigan?" Dawson said, looking confused.

"He's a genius, Dawson," Basil said, leaning over the top of his chair, before he ducked down and reappeared beside Veronica, leaving Veronica to look shocked, as she glanced from his chair to her side, wondering how in the world he had gotten there so fast.

"How did you-?" She began.

"A genius…twisted for evil." Basil continued, before he moved in front of his chair, as he added, "The Napoleon of crime!"

"As bad as all that, eh?" Dawson asked.

"Worse!" Basil said, reappearing behind the three, poking his head through a banister. "For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close, so very close. But each time, he's narrowly evaded my grasp."

"He always was quite the escape artist," Veronica said.

That caught Basil's attention, before he asked her, "And how would you know this?"

"Thompson's my last name," Veronica explained. "Veronica Thompson. I used to work for him, until I fled to America two years ago."

"I wondered why your first name sounded familiar," Basil said.

"Yes," Veronica said. "And I can assure you that any trace of that despicable mouse, who had no conscience and didn't even think twice about killing people, is gone. Two years ago, I disobeyed an order from him to kill a little girl, which was my little sister, and I ended up angering him. Probably would've been eaten by his cat too, if I hadn't had help escaping to America from a friend of mine when I had. Wonder what that sewer rat could be up to now."

"Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large," Basil said. "There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak?"

"What dastardly scheme, indeed." Veronica muttered in agreement.

Basil then turned to Veronica and said, "Now, was it your father that was taken?"

"No, mine wasn't taken," Veronica said, before she gestured to Olivia. "Hers was."

"Tell me everything that happened," Basil said to Olivia.

Olivia then proceeded to explain what had happened, starting from her birthday to the moment her father had been kidnapped by the bat.

"This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements…its many twists and turns," Basil said, before he asked Olivia, "Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as I said," Olivia explained. "And then my father was gone."

"What do you make of it?" Dawson asked Basil.

Basil began to pace, as Olivia followed him.

"Hmm, Ratigan's up to something," Basil said. "A crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt. The question is…"

Veronica, who had been thinking over what her former boss was up to, then said at the same time as Basil, "What would he want with a toy maker?"

Olivia stopped by the window and a bat popped down from above, scaring Olivia, making her scream. Both Basil and Veronica turned just in time to see the bat freak out and drop.

"Fidget!" Veronica exclaimed, before she ran out the door, and Basil followed, saying to Dawson, "Quickly, Dawson, we've not a moment to lose!"

"Uh, uh, I'm right behind you, Basil," Dawson said, as he followed the two mice outside.

However, by the time Dawson, Veronica, and Basil had run out, Fidget was gone. Basil looked around, before he knelt down to look at the sidewalk, with muddy footprints left behind from Fidget.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere," Dawson said.

"Not quite, Dawson," Basil said. "He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father. Ratigan's peg-legged adversary."

"I don't think those footprints were the only sign he left behind, Basil," Veronica said, finding Fidget's hat and picking it up.

Basil took the hat and said, "Aha! Excellent work, Miss Thompson!"

"Please, Basil," Veronica said. "Call me 'Veronica' or 'Ronnie.' If you call me 'Miss Thompson,' I expect to turn and see one of my older sisters behind me."

As the three mice headed back inside, Mrs. Judson was busy comforting Olivia, as she said, "Now…there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear."

As an excited Basil rushed by, Mrs. Judson pulled Olivia back, annoyed by Basil's insensitivity.

"The scoundrel's quite gone," Dawson said to Olivia, as he and Veronica went back inside.

Basil took his robe off, as he said, "But not for long, Miss Flamhammer."

"Flaversham," Olivia corrected him.

Basil put a coat on, as he said, "Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father."

"Then you'll get my daddy back?" asked Olivia, before she rushed over and hugged Basil tightly.

"Yes," Basil said, taking Olivia off of him. "And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Dawson and Veronica. We must be off to Toby's."

He retrieved an Inverness coat from a suit of armor and put it on, as Dawson asked, "Toby's?"

"Oh, you must meet him," Basil said, as he put on a deerstalker cap. "He's just the chap for this."

"You-you want me to come?" Dawson asked in surprise.

"Me too?" Veronica asked, unable to believe that Basil was actually letting her come along, given the fact that she used to work for Ratigan.

"Ha!" Basil said. "I should think a stouthearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure. And I'll need all the help I can get from one of Ratigan's accomplices."

"Well," Dawson admitted, with a laugh, "I am rather curious."

"Basil, you-you don't have to," Veronica said, modestly.

"I insist, Veronica," Basil said.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Olivia shouted, as she rushed to join them, seizing her hat and scarf and knocking over Basil's violin in the process, and Basil dove to catch it.

"What?" Basil said, setting his violin back on the chair. "Certainly not! This is no business for children."

"Are we going to take a cab?" asked Olivia, obviously having not heard him, as she put several cheese crumpets in her pockets.

Basil sighed, as he put his hand on his forehead, before he said, "Oh…" He took her hand and made her face him, as he said, "My dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous." He sat on his violin, breaking it in half, and he pulled the ruined instrument out. "Why, you-Look at-" Basil began, before he took a deep breath, trying to control his rage. "Young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. And that is final!" On 'final,' he literally put his foot down for emphasis.


	3. Toby

Thanks to **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

Moments later, up in the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes, Basil opened a small wall design, his secret passage, and looked outside. Olivia, who was with them, opened it further.

Basil glared at Olivia in annoyance, before he said, "And not a word out of you. Is that clear?"

Both Olivia and Veronica shushed him, as two shadows approached and Basil quickly moved the doorway, leaving it open a crack.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program," They heard Holmes say. "It is introspective and I want to introspect."

"But Holmes," They heard Watson protest, "that music is so frightfully dull."

"Come along," Holmes said.

The two men left, allowing Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Veronica to come out into the open.

"Toby?" Basil called out. "Toby?"

Olivia tugged on Dawson's coat and whispered to him, "Who is Toby?"

"Well, my dear," Dawson said, "Toby is…" But then Dawson realized that he had no idea who Toby was, as he said, "…well, he's uh, uh…" Dawson then turned to Basil and said, "I say, Basil, who is this Toby chap?"

Before Basil could answer, the ground shook, as thundering footsteps approached.

"Ah, here he is now," Basil said. Towering above them was an adorable basset hound, who was obviously very happy to see Basil. Basil pushed Dawson forward, as Toby leaned down, "Dawson…Toby."

Dawson nervously tipped his hat and patted Toby's nose, as he said, "Charmed, I'm sure."

Toby didn't seem too thrilled with Dawson's introduction and growled at him, but Basil moved forward and pushed Toby back.

"Now, Toby!" Basil said. "Toby, stop that! Toby, cease! Desist!"

Dawson was trembling behind the leg of a chair, as Basil said, "Frightfully sorry, old man."

Toby then sniffed Veronica and licked her, making her giggle and pet him, as she said, "What a cutie."

"You should've seen him when he was a puppy." Basil said to her with a smirk, before he said, as Toby began to sniff around the room, "Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky."

Basil chuckled as Toby stopped at a footrest where Olivia was hiding. She pushed the fringe aside and smiled at Toby, who seemed to like her very much.

"Hello, Toby," Olivia said, as she patted his nose and he sniffed her again. "Silly doggy! Would you like a crumpet?"

Toby nodded happily, as Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpet. She held it up for him and he licked it off her hand.

"Here now, Toby?" Basil said, reaching into his pocket. "Toby! To the matter at hand. I want you to-"

He turned around, only to find that Toby wasn't listening to him. Right now, he was on his back, enjoying a belly rub from Olivia, while Veronica was scratching behind his ear. Basil whistled and Toby looked back to see Basil clearing his throat and tapping his foot expectantly. Olivia slid off of Toby into Dawson's arms and Toby rolled back to his feet, facing Basil.

"Good, now Toby!" Basil said. "Toby…I want you to find…this fiend!"

He whipped out Fidget's hat and Toby began to growl.

"Yes, you know his type," Basil said, before he began to bark and growl along with Toby, earning him a confused look from Veronica. "A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Broken wing." Toby gave him a confused look, before Basil said, "Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing." Toby began to growl again, as Basil said, "Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?" Toby nodded happily and Basil retrieved his leash, as he said, "Good boy, good boy!" But as Basil turned to face Toby again, he found that Toby had turned around and was smiling at Olivia, Dawson, and Veronica, but Basil moved in front of them and said, "Miss Flamchester!"

"Flaversham!" Olivia, Dawson, and even Veronica said in unison, glaring at him.

"Whatever," Basil said. "Your father is as good as found." He hooked on Toby's leash and said, "Toby…" Toby struck a pointer pose and Basil said, "Sic 'em!"

As Toby rushed out, he stepped on Basil, who, although dazed, held onto Toby's leash.

"Aha! Yoicks!" Basil shouted. "Tally-ho!"

Olivia, Veronica, and Dawson hurried out after them, as Basil laughed gleefully.


	4. The Toy Shop

Thanks to **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

A few moments later, out on the street, after Olivia, Dawson, and Veronica had caught up, Toby was busy sniffing the street. He gave a sudden howl, and then broke into a run. Olivia was holding onto Basil's waist at Toby's collar, while Veronica was riding in front of Basil, his arms on either side of her.

"The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson?" Basil called out to Dawson, who was currently clinging to Toby's tail.

"Q-Q-Quite," Dawson said.

"Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now," Basil called.

Soon enough, they arrived at a toy shop as Toby howled again. Basil was the first to jump off of Toby's muzzle onto a window ledge.

"Splendid job, Toby!" Basil said.

Olivia stood on Toby's muzzle and held her arms out to Basil, who gave her a look of annoyance, but held his arms out to her. She jumped and he caught her and set her down, nudging her forward.

"Do you need any help?" Basil said.

"No thanks," Veronica said. "I can manage. I'm a tough girl. I tie my own corset and everything."

But, as she jumped off, she came up short and Basil caught her. It was only when Basil had pulled her up that they both noticed their proximity to each other. They were so close to each other that it seemed like no body part of theirs wasn't touching the other's and their lips were inches away from each other.

Veronica smiled and laughed sheepishly, as she patted his shoulders patronizingly and said, with a blush, "Sorry, guess I did need that help after all."

Meanwhile, as Dawson was moving to get off of Toby, Toby began to growl at him again. Dawson tipped his hat and was about to jump off, but Toby deliberately sneezed, sending Dawson tumbling head over heels, before he hit Basil. Veronica stifled a giggle, as Basil looked down at Dawson, before he turned to Toby.

"Now, Toby, sit," Basil said. Toby remained standing and Basil marched back down the window sill and stood in front of Toby. "Toby, sit," Basil said.

"Sit, Toby," Olivia and Veronica said, and Toby obeyed, causing Basil to stare incredulously at Olivia and Veronica, and Veronica just smiled and shrugged.

"Good boy," Basil said, before he moved past Olivia and Veronica. "If you'll excuse me."

As Veronica followed, she could hear Olivia saying to Toby, "You be good now. We're going to find my father."

Basil was humming to himself, as he inspected the ledge and the window, before he saw a tiny hole in the center of the round window and pointed at it triumphantly.

"Aha! Here is our friend's entrance," Basil said.

"But, Basil," Dawson said, "how could he fit through such a tiny-"

Veronica sighed and shook her head, as she thought to herself, _Even a monkey would know how he could fit in there._

She cut him off by taking his hand and saying, "Like this, Doctor."

She stuck one of his fingers into the hole and Basil stared at her, impressed, as Dawson pulled his hand back, taking the window with him and creating an effective door.

"Veronica, you impress me," Basil complimented.

"One of the many advantages of having the World's Greatest Criminal Mind for your boss," Veronica said, with a smirk.

Basil shushed her and climbed in first, followed by Veronica, Olivia, and Dawson. After getting inside, Dawson closed the window. As they walked through the store, Dawson didn't look where he was going before he bumped into something.

"Ooh! I beg your pardon," Dawson began. "I-"

Dawson stopped when he saw what he had bumped into: a huge doll.

"Oh my," Dawson said, as he and Olivia looked around. "Upon my word, I've never seen so many toys."

Basil darted out from behind the doll's leg, as he said, "Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin. So, please, Doctor, be very careful."

As Basil stealthily moved between the toys and through shadows, Olivia, Dawson, and Veronica stayed close behind. The four mice climbed up a ladder, leading to a higher shelf. Basil, Veronica, and Dawson crept down the shelf. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise behind them, causing them to jump out of their fur, and Dawson jumped into Basil's arms, while Veronica whirled around, whipping out her dagger, as Basil and Dawson also turned around. The source of the noise was actually a toy music box that Olivia had turned on and watched as the noisy fireman band played.

"Oh! What the…" Basil said. "Ooh!"

Utterly annoyed, Basil dropped Dawson and leapt for the control lever, shutting the toy off.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." Veronica whispered sternly to Olivia. "We're trying to find that peg-legged bat."

Basil looked at Veronica, grateful for her help, before he said to Olivia, intensely and quietly, "Please! Quiet!" He then turned to Dawson and said, "Don't let this girl out of your sight."

Dawson stood to attention and saluted Basil, as he walked past, before he glanced over at Olivia, who was giving a playful salute of her own.

"Now, Olivia, dear, stay close," Dawson said, taking her hand.

As the four walked across a chessboard, Basil paused by the rook.

"Hmm," he said, before he moved the rook over one space. "Checkmate." But then, he spotted something and said, "Aha!" He held out his magnifying glass to his eye, staring at a set of odd footprints. "Evidence of our peg-legged adversary."

Basil followed the footprints, stopping at rows of naked toy soldiers.

"Hmm…how very odd," Basil said.

"What is it, Basil?" asked Dawson.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor?" Basil said. "These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. And not by any child, either." He and Olivia looked at each other, as they both examined the footprints, before Basil looked over his shoulder, seeing more evidence. "Hello," Basil said, as he looked around the insides of mechanical toys, where all the gears were missing. "Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys."

Dawson picked up a list and said, "Basil."

"Please, I'm trying to concentrate," Basil said.

"But, Basil, I-I," Dawson began.

Suddenly, the toy store seemed to come to life and as Basil, Dawson, and Veronica watched, neither of them noticed Olivia sneak off, until Veronica turned and saw her walking away. She snuck off after her and it was only when she came around the corner that she heard Olivia scream, as did Basil and Dawson.

"Olivia!" Dawson shouted.

Veronica ran out of her hiding place, pulling her dagger out once more, knowing this time she was gonna need it, and saw Fidget throw Olivia into a bag, as he said, "Gotcha!"

But then, Veronica caught him by his peg leg and said, "Hello, Fidget. Remember me?"

"Get off, Thompson," Fidget yelled, but Veronica refused to let go, until he whipped out a knife and stabbed her in the side, before he grabbed the bag and dashed off, but Veronica pulled the knife out of her side and, holding her side in one hand while the other held her dagger, caught up with Basil and Dawson.

"Quickly," Basil shouted.

He and Veronica disappeared behind a book, until Veronica yelled, "Look out!"

The pair quickly changed directions and Dawson followed, as a large Ferris wheel toy rolled towards them.

Now, it was Basil's turn to yell, "Look out!" as he and Dawson leapt out of the way and Basil quickly pulled Veronica out of the way and the three jumped onto an Around the World path toy.

A large doll began to fall right towards them and Veronica yelled, "Run!"

The trio began to run for their lives, but the paper path moved along their feet. Just as the doll was about to crush them, they reached the end of the path and jumped off, as the doll broke. Basil rushed past Veronica and Dawson, but Fidget wound up a toy jouster. Basil leapt onto a trumpet, while Veronica leapt out of the way and the jousting spear got Dawson by his coat and pinned him to a dartboard.

Basil looked behind him, only for two cymbals to smack him in the face, from the fireman band music box, which had started up again. A dazed Basil stumbled about, before he fell over on a pile of marbles, several of which flew towards Dawson and one hit him.

Basil regained consciousness and began to chase after Fidget again, jumping onto a spring horse, using it to jump from shelf to shelf, while Veronica hurried over to Dawson to help him down.

"Stop, you fiend!" Basil yelled.

Once he reached the top shelf, he fell off the horse at the base of a large pyramid of building blocks. Basil began trying to climb to the top, but Fidget jumped up and the blocks tumbled and fell taking Basil with them.

A few seconds later, after Veronica had freed Dawson, the two began to look for Basil.

"Basil! Basil!" Dawson called out.

The two mice heard the sound of a doll saying 'Mama' repeatedly, before they pushed aside a small boat and drum and found Basil tangled up in the pull string of the doll, as he was furiously trying to untie himself.

"Basil!" Dawson said. "Olivia…she's…"

"She's gone, Dawson!" Basil yelled. "Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl." He managed to untie the string and fell to the ground, before he said, "Now, she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved minds in all London! I should have known better than to…" But then he trailed off, as he noticed Dawson simply standing there, his back turned and his head hanging sadly, and Veronica gently resting her hand on his shoulder, and Basil couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy, much to his surprise, as he had never been in love before, as he watched and said, "Than to…Um, eh, Dawson? Dawson?" He was starting to get concerned. "I say, Dawson, old chap?"

Dawson sadly wiped his face, as he said, "Oh, ah, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely."

Basil felt bad, realizing that he had gone on and on about how the case had turned out, not even taking Dawson's feelings into consideration, as he said, "Don't worry, old fellow. It's not entirely hopeless." Dawson said nothing, but looked at Basil, as Basil added, "We'll get her back."

"Do-Do you think there's a chance?" asked Dawson.

Veronica sighed, as she said, "How could there not be?"

Basil lit his pipe and said, "There's always a chance, Doctor, as long as one can think."

He began to pace around the room and Dawson sighed, as he put his hands in his pockets. But then, he looked puzzled as he pulled out the list.

"'Get the following,'" Dawson read. "'Tools, gears…'"

That caught Basil's attention.

"What?" Basil said, as he turned around.

"'Girl, unif-'" Dawson read, before Basil took the list.

"Dawson, you've done it!" Basil exclaimed. "This list is precisely what we need.

"What?" Dawson said.

Basil put his deerstalker cap on, as he rushed to the window and said, "Quickly, back to Baker Street!"

"Yes," Veronica agreed, as she hurried after him. "Back to-" But suddenly, she grabbed her side in pain and yelled, "Ow!"

Hearing Veronica cry out in pain, he turned and said to her in concern, "Veronica? What's wrong?"

Veronica said nothing, but slowly drew her hand away from her side, all covered in blood.

"Damn Fidget," She said. "I think we'll have something else to take care of once we return to Baker Street."


	5. The List

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **AirRaider23**, and **SimonCatGirl** for reviewing!

* * *

Once they arrived back at Basil's flat, Dawson quickly patched Veronica up, her stab wound required a few stitches, the first she'd ever had in her life. After she had been patched up, Basil had gotten to work on studying the list with his magnifying glass, as Dawson and Veronica watched.

"Offhand, I can deduce very little," Basil said. "Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of…" He tossed it in his hand, testing its weight. "Native Mongolian manufacture, no watermark. And has…" He put it to his lips and smacked it several times. "Been gummed, if I'm not very much in error…" He sniffed the paper but then held it out at arm's length in disgust. "By a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Hmm. Amazing," Dawson said.

"Oh, not really, Doctor," Basil said, as he rummaged his desk. "We still don't know where it came from." He pulled out his microscope, as he said, "Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something." Focusing on the letter through his microscope, he said, "Hmm-hmm. Hmm. Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps."

Dawson tried to look through the microscope, but Basil had taken the letter and was holding it over a small flame, letting it catch fire.

"Uh, but, Basil, I-I," Dawson began.

"Shh! Don't speak," Basil said.

Basil let the ashen remains of the paper fall into a small bowl and patted it down with a small wooden masher. He poured the contents into a glass jar of yellow chemical, which turned blue. Dawson stared at the liquid with his bifocals, but Basil had returned with a vial of a red chemical.

"Excuse me, Dawson…" Basil said, as he held the red chemical over the jar. "Steady hand."

Basil let a single drop fall and a small puff of smoke came out, as the chemical turned violet. He set the jar below a glass spout and reached to the other side of the chemistry set to turn on a small flame.

The green chemical inside bubbled up and slowly made its way through the tubes, as Basil encouraged it softly, "Yes, yes. Good, good. Come along, come along, come along, come along. Come along, come along, come along, come along…Ha-ha…Yes, yes, good, good. No, bad. Good, good, oh, no. Come along, come on. Yes, come on."

The three mice were now watching intently as a single green droplet was hanging above the violet chemical, even as Basil said, "Yes…Yes…" The drop fell and the chemical turned red. "Aha!" He said, putting his arm around Dawson. "We've done it, old fellow! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

Basil moved away from the table, as Dawson and Veronica continued to study the now-clear chemical.

"Salt water?" Dawson said. "Great Scott."

Basil rummaged through his maps, as he said, "It proves beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area."

He used his darts to pin a map of the riverfront to the wall.

"Ah, now, steady on there, Basil," Dawson said.

"No, no," Basil said. "Elementary, my dear Dawson. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot," here, Basil marked said spot with another dart, "where the sewer connects to the waterfront."

"Well, the only pub I would know where the sewer connects to the waterfront would be The Rat Trap," Veronica said.


	6. The Rat Trap

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **AirRaider23**, and **SimonCatGirl** for reviewing!

* * *

Moments later, at the waterfront, Toby was sitting on the pier, looking down below him, as Basil whispered to him, "Stay, Toby. Stay."

On the dock, Basil was disguised as a sailor, wearing a fake mustache, while Veronica was dressed in a sheer white sailor dress.

"Uh, Basil?" Dawson said.

"Come, come, Dawson," Basil said, taking out his cigarette.

"I feel utterly ridiculous," Dawson said, as he hid behind a pier column.

"Don't be ridiculous," Veronica said. "You look perfect."

Dawson stepped out, wearing a bandanna, an earring, an eye patch, and a striped shirt that was much too short for him. He kept trying to tuck it into his pants, with no luck, while Veronica tried to stifle a giggle.

"Perfect?" Dawson said, incredulously. "Perfectly foolish."

Basil shushed him, as the three entered the pub. Just as Veronica had remembered it, the pub was certainly seedy, given that every lowlife of London had gathered. They were either playing poker, smoking, or drinking at the bar, some having passed out from the amount of drinking they had done. She shuddered to herself, remembering every mouse in this place that had touched her in places she didn't even know she'd had, which was part of what had made her wonder two years ago if she really enjoyed working for Ratigan.

"Dawson, Veronica…" Basil said, as he lit his cigarette, "Stay close and do as I do."

The bartender looked up from cleaning a mug and watched the three mice as they approached. Basil signaled him for service, as he walked to a table, keeping his arm around Veronica. Veronica rolled her eyes, as Dawson copied Basil's movements, though his were a little bit exaggerated, even as she noticed that the bar patrons were eyeing them suspiciously.

Suddenly, a knife landed on the floor in Dawson's path and he stumbled back, knocking a woman's chair forward.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon, madam," Dawson said. She blew her cigarette smoke in his face, making him choke. "Quite unintentional, I assure you."

Everyone but Basil and Veronica laughed at his coughing, as the woman went back to her poker game.

"How impertinent," Dawson whispered to Basil and Veronica.

"Well, what do you expect?" Veronica said.

"Remember, Dawson," Basil whispered to him. "We're lowlife ruffians."

"And nobody gives a damn about what you think," Veronica added.

"Well, I was until that," Dawson began.

Basil shushed him, as they took their seats. Dawson gave a haughty nod towards the woman, only for Veronica to kick him under the table. The barmaid came up to their table.

"What's your pleasure, mates?" asked the barmaid.

"Uh…" Dawson said, "I'll have a dry sherry with…oh, perhaps a twist of-"

Both Basil and Veronica clamped their hands over Dawson's mouth to shut him up, before Basil said, in a ruffian accent, "Three pints for me and me shipmates. Oh, by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name of Ratigan!"

At the mention of Ratigan's name, the barmaid gasped, as did several poker players and the pianist, as they stopped what they were doing and stared at Basil in shock.

"I…never heard of him," the barmaid said, recovering from her shock.

Dawson was a little nervous from all the stares, but Basil seemed to be pretty pleased with the reaction, as well as Veronica.

As the three watched the third act with a singing woman, Dawson was watching her, looking like he had fallen in love. Basil was the only one not interested in the singer, as he and Veronica glanced over at the bar to see the barmaid whispering something into the bartender's ear, before he poured a vial of something into the three mugs of beer. The barmaid returned to their table and handed them their drinks.

"There you are," She said. "It's uh…on the house."

"I say," Dawson said, "how very generous."

Basil looked a little skeptical, as he swirled his finger in his beer and took a small taste.

Veronica was about to take a drink, but Basil stopped her and said, "Don't drink it. These drinks have been…" But it was far too late for Dawson, who had already taken a drink, before Basil said, "Drugged!"

"Has a rather nice bite to it," Dawson said, drunkenly, before he turned his attention to the stage. "Jolly good, ladies, jolly good!"

"Dawson, get a hold of yourself!" Basil said.

But Dawson was paying no attention to him, as he said, "Oh, bravo, bravo."

Veronica face palmed and muttered to herself and Basil, "This is gonna be a long night."

Just then, she and Basil both heard the sound of a peg-legged figure approaching. As Fidget hobbled past them, his attention was focused on the showgirls on stage and not on the fact that both Basil and Veronica could see him. His peg leg got caught in a hole in the floorboard, causing him to fall, and he angrily yanked his foot out, causing him to stumble backwards into the bar.

"Well, Miss Veronica, if it isn't our peg-legged friend. Dawson, ooh-hoo, what luck," Basil said, as he turned back only to find that Dawson was gone. "Dawson?"

"Uh, Basil?" Veronica said. "Don't look now, but…"

Basil looked to the stage in shock and said, "Dawson!"

Dawson was dancing with the showgirls and an annoyed Basil slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face, while Veronica began to bang her head on the table over and over again. Once the dance was finished, Dawson fell onto the piano and was having visions of showgirls dancing around his head.

The pianist was about to hit him with a plank, but Dawson slumped down, and instead the pianist hid the head of a big mean-looking mouse. Soon enough, a brawl ensued and the barmaid and the bartender rushed over to stop the fight. In the midst of the brawl, Basil and Veronica rushed over to Dawson. Veronica helped Dawson sit up, while Basil lightly slapped Dawson to snap him out of it.

"Dawson? Dawson!" Basil said.

"What? What?" Dawson said, before he noticed the fight. "What in heaven's name is going on?"

"I've spotted our peg-legged," Basil began, as he glanced to the bar, only to find that Fidget was gone. Basil quickly helped Dawson to his feet, as he said, "Come on, old fella. There's not a moment to lose."

Spotting a trapdoor behind the bar, the three moved towards it, unnoticed. The fight continued as Veronica was the first to climb down the passageway followed by Dawson and Basil, who shut the door behind them. Basil motioned for Dawson and Veronica to follow him and they quietly followed Fidget, as he climbed into a drain pipe.

"Basil-" Dawson began, but Veronica shushed him.

"Follow me," Basil whispered, as the three mice climbed inside.

As they climbed up the pipe, Dawson said, "Great Scott. I can't see a thing."

"Shh," Basil said. "Grab my coat and follow along. No, no, no, not that way. Dawson, look out for your-"

Dawson walked into a sealed cap and said, "Oww! Confound it!"

"Head," Veronica finished, with a sigh.

Dawson followed Veronica and Basil and asked, "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"But, of course," Basil said. "Left turn. Right here, Doctor."

Soon enough, they reached a drain grate that led to Ratigan's hideout.

"I never thought I'd actually live to see the day I come back to this place," Veronica muttered.

"Aha, Dawson!" Basil said. "We found it! Ratigan's secret lair!" He climbed out and held the grate open for Veronica and Dawson, as he added, "And it's filthier than I imagined."

They slowly crept over to the entrance and noticed Olivia curled up in a bottle, apparently fast asleep, with her back to them.

"Oh, Dawson. The bottle," Basil said.

The trio carefully snuck over to the bottle. Basil jumped onto the neck of the bottle and began to pull at the cork, along with Veronica.

"It's stuck," Basil said.

Dawson, meanwhile, tapped on the glass, as he whispered, "Olivia?"

It turned out it was actually Fidget in the bottle, dressed in Olivia's coat, as he turned to them with a sinister smile and made a kissy face.

Without warning, a group of Ratigan's thugs yelled, "Surprise!"

Startled, Basil dropped to the ground, falling on top of Veronica, who yelped in surprise. A large banner that read 'Welcome Basil' unfurled from the ceiling. Balloons were released and confetti flew about.

Once Basil and Veronica opened their eyes, they both saw that they were in quite an awkward position. Basil was on top of Veronica, and Basil quickly apologized as he got off of her, though for some odd reason, he found he wanted to remain on top of her, as did Veronica, who looked surprised that she was even thinking such thoughts.

There, standing at the doorway, was none other than Ratigan, who applauded.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He said. "A marvelous performance."

Veronica angrily stood up, showing no sign of fear, as he moved toward Basil, who was glaring at him with hatred.

Ratigan pulled out his pocket watch, as he said, "Though, frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?"

Basil stiffened at the insult, but recovered, as he said, in an almost friendly tone, "Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have." But then his voice was no longer friendly, as he added, "And I think you're a slimy contemptible sewer rat!"

Ratigan then finally noticed Veronica standing beside Basil, as he said, "Ah, Thompson. I see your wasting your time with this lowlife."

"Believe me when I say this, Ratigan," Veronica said, angrily. "This is worth more than committing crimes for you."

Ratigan calmly shut his pocket watch and put it away, as he chuckled.

"By the way, Basil," he said, "I just love your disguise." He ripped off Basil's mustache and inspected Basil's hat, as his thugs laughed. "Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest detective in all mousedom!"

Ratigan laughed, as he walked away.

By now, Basil was starting to seeth, as he said, "Ratigan, so help me…I'll see you behind bars yet!"

"You fool!" Ratigan said, getting in his face. "Isn't it clear to you?" He lifted Basil by his collar and shook him, as he said, "The superior mind has triumphed! I've won!"

He dropped Basil, as he laughed evilly, as did Fidget and his thugs. Basil steeled himself against the jeering and pointing, but, after a few moments, he slumped, defeated and broken. Dawson and Veronica both stared at him in concern, not knowing how to help him.

Basil hung his head, as the laughter continued.

Ratigan was clutching at his sides, as he said, "Oh, I love it! I love it! Oh, I love it, I love it, I love it!"

* * *

A few moments later, Basil, Dawson, and Veronica were tied to a mousetrap, which a few of Ratigan's thugs were setting.

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise," Ratigan said to Basil, while Veronica was glaring at Ratigan with pure contempt. Basil, on the other hand, was looking catatonic and staring off into space. "Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas, I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all."

Ratigan gave a grand gesture to reveal a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil, all of which were aimed at the three mice.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" said Ratigan. "But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this. First, a tune I've recorded especially for you and your little turncoat mouse. As the song plays, the cord tightens and, when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling along its merry way until…(gestures to the mousetrap) Snap! (gestures to the gun) Boom! (to the crossbow) Twang! (the axe) Thunk! (the anvil) Splat!" Dawson winced as Ratigan removed his hat in a form of a salute, as he finished, "And so ends the short undistinguished career of Basil of Baker Street."

"You're despicable," Dawson said.

"Yes," Ratigan said, with a chuckle, before he turned to Fidget, now dressed in a British guard uniform, "Everything's ready, Fidget?"

"All set, boss," Fidget said.

"Oh, this is wicked," Ratigan said, peering into a large white box with a pink ribbon and chuckling evilly, while a confused Veronica looked up, trying to see what was in it. "So delightfully wicked." Ratigan then walked over to Olivia's father, who was bound by ropes, standing by a bottle Olivia was in, as he said, "Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. See what you can do with the proper motivation?" He then turned to his soldiers, who were now riding on Felicia, as he said, "You all know the plan?"

"Right, Professor," the thugs said, saluting Ratigan, before they left.

"It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene," Ratigan said, "but you were fifteen minutes late and I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace. Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?" Sure enough, a camera was set up, ready to shoot, as Ratigan said, "Hmm? Say 'cheese.'"

"You fiend!" Dawson said.

"Sorry, chubby," Ratigan said, as he started up the record. "You should have chosen your friends more carefully."

Once the record had started, Fidget flew by in a dirigible and lowered a ladder, allowing Ratigan to climb on, as he waved good-bye.

"Adieu," Ratigan called out, "auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell!"

"Okay, we get the idea, sewer rat," Veronica yelled.

Ratigan chuckled, as he said, "Bye-bye, Basil."

Soon enough, they were gone and the record was slowly beginning to tighten the cable.

Dawson was looking concerned at what he had heard Ratigan say about Buckingham Palace.

"Wh-Wh-What did he mean, an engagement in Buckingham Palace?" Dawson asked Basil.

Basil sighed and then answered, seemingly unconcerned, "Haven't you figured it out yet, Doctor? The Queen's in danger and the Empire's doomed."

"The Queen?" Dawson said.


	7. The Escape

Thanks to **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

Time passed and Basil had made little to no attempt to free everyone, while Veronica was frantically doing everything within her power to, as she tried to get her dagger and cut the ropes, but the ropes were too tight. Olivia meanwhile was pushing at the cork, trying to get out to no avail.

"Basil?" Dawson tried again, as Basil groaned. "Basil?"

"Oh, how could I have been so blind?" Basil said.

"We all make mistakes!" Dawson said. "But we can't let that stop us! We have to-"

"Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I," Basil said. He scoffed, as he added, "He would never have walked into such an obvious trap."

"Oh, pull yourself together!" Dawson said. "You can stop that villain! Why-" Just then, the record started to skip. "Basil! The record!"

But Basil ignored him, as he moaned, "Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwitted!"

"Basil, please!" Dawson said.

"Listen to him for goodness' sake," Veronica said.

But Basil ignored her as well, as he continued, "Beaten! Duped! Made a fool out of!" Dawson was starting to get angry, as Basil went on, "Oh, ridiculed! Belittled!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dawson shouted.

The record fixed itself and the song continued. Time was beginning to run out for the trio.

"Dash it all, Basil!" Dawson said. "The Queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us. We're about to be horribly 'splatted' and all you can do is lie there, feeling sorry for yourself. Well, I know you can save us. But if you've given up, then why don't we just save Ratigan the trouble, set it off now and be done with it?"

Dawson turned away with a frown and Veronica muttered, "We're doomed."

Basil turned and looked at Dawson with a 'Whatever' look, as he let out a weak chuckle.

"Set it off now," Basil said, before he shut his eyes. But then, his eyes snapped open, as he registered what Dawson had suggested. "Set it…off…now?" Dawson and Veronica had all but resigned themselves to their fate, until they heard Basil say, "Y…" Then he began to laugh. "Ha-ha-ha! Yes!" Basil laughed. "We-We'll set the trap off now!"

Veronica and Dawson looked horrified, as they realized how crazy Basil's idea was.

"Basil, wait!" Dawson yelled in horror, as Basil grinned evilly. "I didn't mean that we ought to-"

But then he turned and gasped, as the song ended and the ball began to go on its way.

"The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle," Basil muttered, "dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium!" Then he said, "Dawson, Veronica, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism." The ball was starting to get closer and Dawson and Veronica got ready, even though Dawson was terrified and Veronica was saying a silent prayer that Basil knew what he was doing. "Get ready," Basil said. "Steady…Now!"

Dawson screamed, as the three hit the trigger. The ball saved them from the metal switch, causing a vibration, which loosened one of the pegs, which ricocheted towards the gun, causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow, which instead of being aimed at the trio, flew toward the axe, cutting off the blade. The blade fell lengthwise, slicing through the ropes and freeing them. Seconds later, the anvil fell and missed them. The force of the anvil hitting the ground caused Olivia's bottle to rattle, loosening the cork and sending her flying through the air.

As Dawson and Veronica both leaned against the anvil, breathing heavily, Basil shed his sailor costume and put his deerstalker hat back on.

"Thank you, Dawson," Basil said, putting one arm around Dawson and the other around Veronica. Olivia landed right in Veronica's arms and Basil brought the three close, as he said, "Smile everyone!"

The camera went off, capturing Basil's smile and Veronica, Dawson, and Olivia's bewildered looks.

* * *

Moments later, the four were back on the waterfront. Basil whistled and Toby came running.

"Toby!" Basil said, as Toby licked Olivia and Veronica. "The game's afoot, Toby. Our queen is in mortal danger!" Toby growled and his ear made a whip sound, as it folded into a staircase. The four climbed onto Toby's neck and Basil pointed ahead, as he shouted, "To Buckingham Palace!"

And Toby was off, racing towards the palace, running right in front of a horse carriage. Once more, Dawson had fallen back and was hanging onto Toby's tail for dear life. Once Toby made it to the palace, he held his nose to a ledge, and Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Veronica raced in through a mouse hole. They raced down a hallway until they finally found Fidget about to feed the queen to Felicia. Basil and Veronica both snatched her from Fidget and Veronica kicked Fidget over the balcony, but he managed to hold on to the edge of the balcony, trying to avoid Felicia, until Toby came running straight for her and she fled.

Once they arrived at the chamber, they tied up all of Ratigan's thugs.

And just, as they heard Ratigan say, "That is, of course, with your Highness' permission."

Basil took over the controls and, after Ratigan lightly slapped the robot, Basil said into the speaker, "Most assuredly…you insidious fiend."

"What?" Ratigan said.

"You're not my royal consort," the robot queen said.

"What a sense of humor," Ratigan said, attempting to cover the doll's mouth, but the robot queen ducked down, as Veronica said into the speaker, "You're a cheap fraud and impostor!"

"Flaversham!" Ratigan said, under his breath.

"A corrupt, vicious, demented scoundrel!" Basil said, taking over the speaker from Veronica. "There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!"

He then jerked at the controls, messing up the robot, as Veronica said into the speaker, "No depravity you wouldn't commit."

Once the robot was all wrecked, Basil said, as he jerked even harder on the controls, "You, Professor, are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, commonly known as a…"

Ratigan's temper flared, as he grabbed the robot by its neck and screamed at it, "**DON'T SAY IT!**"

Basil and Veronica jumped out from behind the curtain and pointed at Ratigan, as they both said in unison, "Sewer rat!"

Ratigan screamed and Basil yelled, "Arrest that fiend!"

He and Veronica were joined by Dawson, Flaversham, and the queen in tackling Ratigan, while several other mice rushed forward to help, battling against Ratigan's thugs. However, Ratigan managed to throw them off and shed his robe.

Fidget appeared at the balcony, holding Olivia, as he whistled and called out, "The girl! The girl!"

Ratigan jumped from mouse to mouse and grabbed a rope to swing himself onto the balcony. Basil, Dawson, Flaversham, and Veronica rushed forward, but stopped in their tracks, as Ratigan held Olivia over the edge.

"Stay where you are or the girl dies!" Ratigan threatened, before he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Hurry, Dawson!" Basil yelled, as the four mice ran after him.


	8. Big Ben Battle

Thanks to **AirRaider23** and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

Once Basil, Dawson, Flaversham, and Veronica were outside, they saw Ratigan fleeing in his dirigible.

"There he goes!" Basil yelled, before he climbed up a flagpole and shouted down, "Dawson! Flaversham! Gather up those balloons. Veronica! I'll need your help with the flag!"

Veronica climbed up the pole to help him.

As they lowered the flag, a storm was beginning, as Fidget pedaled the dirigible while an enraged Ratigan was steering.

"Just wait!" Olivia said to Ratigan. "Basil's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail!" She began to tug on his tail, as she added, "He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly (Ratigan turns and glares at her in annoyance) rat like you!"

Ratigan angrily snatched his tail from her and said, "Would you kindly _sit_ down and **SHUT UP!**"

His yell sent Olivia flying back, knocking over a stool and into the wall. Just as Ratigan turned around, he saw a British flag flying in front of him, blocking his path. It was none other than Basil, who had taken the flag, balloons, and a sliding matchbox for him, Veronica, Flaversham, and Dawson to fly in. Ratigan turned the dirigible the other way and flew off.

"Let her go!" Basil yelled.

Dawson and Flaversham released air from an open balloon, closing the distance between them and Ratigan, as they chased him around. Once they had gone through the Tower Bridge, Fidget stopped pedaling, looking exhausted and out of breath.

Ratigan glared at Fidget, as he hopped inside and gestured to Olivia, as he said, "We have to lighten the load."

"Oh, you want to lighten the load?" Ratigan said. Fidget began to snicker at Olivia, until Ratigan grabbed him by his ears and tossed him out of the dirigible, as he yelled, "EXCELLENT IDEA!"

"No! Not me!" Fidget yelled, as he tried to fly, but fell towards the Thames River instead. "I can't fly! I can't fly!"

Ratigan hopped on the propeller and moved forward, but the four mice had already caught up to them.

"Steady!" Basil said, as he and Veronica prepared to jump.

The two jumped and caught the tail of the aircraft. Ratigan ducked as their feet missed him, and Basil and Veronica glared at Ratigan, who glared back at them, until they heard Olivia scream. With no one at the wheel, they were flying towards Big Ben. Ratigan screamed, as the dirigible smashed into the clock tower and the four rodent passengers went flying into the clockwork.

* * *

Seconds later, Basil and Veronica, who had suffered a glass cut on the right side of her forehead from Big Ben, came around and stared in shock and awe at the massive clockwork around them. But, as they turned away, both failed to notice Ratigan appear behind them.

With an evil smile, he stepped out of the shadows, one fist raised to strike, while the other hand was covering Olivia's mouth.

Olivia struggled and finally pulled her mouth free, before she shouted, "Basil, Ronnie! Look out!"

The two mice turned around and Ratigan knocked them down. They almost fell off the gear, but quickly grabbed onto the end of the one and tried to climb up, as Ratigan prepared to deal another blow, but Olivia quickly bit down hard on his hand.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEE!" Ratigan screamed in pain, giving Basil enough time to climb up on the gear and seize the professor's cape and tangle it between two gears.

Ratigan's head jerked back, causing him to drop Olivia, who quickly crawled out of the way, as Veronica climbed up, but Ratigan kicked her in the face, and she fell, landing on a larger gear, connected to another that would crush her in a matter of moments. Immediately, Veronica started jumping from keg to keg to try and get away from the gear, but the next time she jumped, she landed wrong on her ankle. Seeing Veronica in danger, Basil quickly scooped up Olivia and jumped from the gear onto a lever, before they jumped onto a chain, which lifted up.

The final keg was approaching Veronica, as Basil and Olivia were getting closer. Veronica frantically tried to flatten herself against the gear, as Basil reached up and she watched in terror as the gear came towards her. Basil quickly grabbed Veronica's arm, pulling her out of the gear just in time, and both smiled at each other, as the chain lifted them to the top of the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ratigan angrily looked up and watched the three mice flee for their lives. And that, my friends, was when Ratigan absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, really lost it, as he felt rage towards Basil, but mostly towards the woman who had been his former henchmouse for betraying him and helping his archenemy publicly humiliate him. With a sudden surge of strength, he tore himself free from his cape.

* * *

Basil, Veronica, and Olivia hurried through the tunnel, but stopped at the opening. They were trapped.

* * *

Back inside of the clock tower, Ratigan ran through and around the many gears, his clothes becoming torn and ragged. Right now, only one thing mattered to Ratigan: killing Veronica.

* * *

Outside, Olivia tugged on Basil's coat and pointed out Dawson and Flaversham, who were approaching.

* * *

Back inside, Ratigan was starting to get closer.

* * *

Veronica seemed to realize this, before she turned to Basil and said, "I need you to make a promise. And listen carefully. No matter what happens to me, I don't want you to come after me."

"But-But you'll be-" Basil began.

"I know I'll be killed," Veronica said. "It's me he wants. Now, promise me. Promise you won't come after me."

"I-I promise," Basil said.

"Good," Veronica said, before she quickly picked up Olivia and held her up to her father, who was leaning as far as he could, trying to reach Olivia. "Come on, Dawson!" Veronica yelled, as she stood up on her tiptoes to hand Olivia to her father. "Closer, a little closer!"

* * *

Ratigan scrabbled up onto the striking hammer and leapt forward.

* * *

"Daddy!" Olivia cried. "I can't reach!" By now, Ratigan was bounding through the tunnel towards the three mice, who were attempting to escape, as Olivia yelled again, "I can't reach!"

Basil turned around, gasped, and shouted, "Veronica! Look out!"

But Veronica didn't need Basil's warning to realize that Ratigan was coming, even as she turned around just in time to see Ratigan lunge towards her, with a crazed look of murder in his eyes, as she gasped in terror, and muttered, "Oh my God."

Before she had time to realize what was about to happen to her, Ratigan rammed into her middle head-on, knocking her off of Big Ben, along with Ratigan. Olivia was tossed into the air and was caught by her father, who hugged her.

Veronica, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Ratigan had Veronica tucked under his arm, as they both tumbled head over heels down the roof. And even as they fell, Ratigan grabbed Veronica's waist and held it in a death grip, squeezing the air out of her, while Veronica grabbed onto the roof in an attempt to stop her fall, but given how slippery the roof was and how fast she and Ratigan were going, her fingers just slid on the roof, before she and Ratigan slid off the roof and were separated in the air.

Mid-fall, Ratigan grabbed Veronica again, but then they both landed on the hour hand and Veronica bounced away from him and landed halfway over the hour hand. She came around, only to be greeted by the sight of a 100-foot drop below her. She gasped and quickly pulled herself off the edge and onto the hour hand, pressing her back against it. Veronica began to look around for Ratigan, wondering whether or not he had fallen. If so, then great. If not…well…she'd rather not think about that at the moment.

Just then, she heard someone call out to her, "Ronnie!" She glanced up to see Dawson, Olivia, and Flaversham, but no Basil with them, floating towards the edge of the hand, as Dawson yelled, "Over here!"

A wave of relief swept over her and she stepped forward, but Ratigan let out a roar of rage, as he attacked Veronica from behind, wrapping one arm around her neck, as she let out a strangled cry of terror, as he lifted her up and attempted to strangle her, but Veronica squirmed out of his grasp and landed on the hour hand, momentarily surprising the rat, which gave her enough time to escape.

"Oh, God! Oh, please! Oh, God. Please!" Veronica pleaded, as she began to scramble up the incline, despite the pain from her ankle, trying to get to the safety that was awaiting her.

But Ratigan wasn't about to let her go so easily, as she reached the top of the incline and he leapt into her way and blocked her path.

"There's no escape this time, wench!" Ratigan snarled at her, his normally silky voice now a throaty snarl that sent chills up her spine and would haunt her nightmares for years to come, as she slid down the incline and frantically limped the other way, trying to put distance between her and the rage-crazed rat, but then she screamed, as Ratigan leapt into her way again, and she skidded to a stop, staring up at him with a look of utter terror on her face.

As she watched in horror, he lifted his hand and unsheathed his razor-sharp claws, and swung downwards, tearing through her dress and then hitting her in the chin, sending her flying away and bracing herself for the next hit.

But then, she heard a voice that she knew all too well shout, "You wanna bet?"

She looked up and watched as Basil punched Ratigan.

"Basil, you promised!" Veronica said, as he helped her up. "You promised not to come!"

"If you go down," Basil told her, as they both turned to face the mad rat, "we're going down together."

Veronica sighed, but then said, "Basil, when this is over, remind me to thank you!"

"How sweet!" Ratigan sneered. "Together again-for the last time!"

He swiped at them, but they both leapt out of the way and jumped on top of him, but Ratigan knocked them both off of him and they both landed on the hour hand. Veronica looked up to see if Dawson was close, and sure enough, he was.

"Now, go!" Veronica yelled to Basil. "I'll be right behind you!"

Veronica knew that what she had said was in and of itself a lie, but she had to say something to make Basil go.

Basil ran up the incline and jumped onto the makeshift balloon and Veronica followed, but once she reached the top, she put too much pressure on her bad ankle, and, with a cry of pain, she fell over, clutching her ankle, giving Ratigan enough time to catch up to her. She looked up in terror to see that Ratigan had leapt up beside her and, before she could pull out her dagger, he smacked her in the throat, and she let out a gagging sound, as she was flung away. Veronica got up to her feet, but Ratigan was beside her once more and he swiped at her face, and Veronica grabbed her muzzle in pain, and Ratigan slapped her, cutting her cheek and knocking her off her feet. As she tried to get up, Ratigan's claws raked through her back and she cried out in pain and Ratigan struck her once more, almost knocking her off of the hour hand. She slowly climbed back up onto the hour hand and staggered to her feet, clutching her bleeding arm in pain, and Ratigan was upon her again.

"Veronica!" Basil cried, as he turned back to where Veronica and Ratigan were. Veronica looked physically drained and spent, as she stared wearily up at Ratigan, who slapped her again, cutting her other cheek and sending her flying over the edge, but she quickly grabbed onto the tip of the hour hand. Ratigan hovered over her with a growl and Basil immediately tried to get to Veronica, who was about to face certain death at the hands of the crazed rat, but Dawson and Flaversham held him back. "Let go, confound it!" Basil yelled, trying to get Dawson and Flaversham off him.

Meanwhile, Veronica worriedly looked up, as the clock's chimes began to sound. It was close to 10:00. Just as she turned back, a flash of lightning and the light coming from the clock gave her a good view of the rat above her, and she almost had a heart attack at the sight of him looking like a wild animal, as his breath hissed noisily through his teeth.

"Oh, God, get me out of here," Veronica said, as she watched Ratigan rear back to deliver one more blow and she braced herself.

Ratigan's claws plunged into her right side where the stitches were, tearing out one stitch, and Veronica cried out in pain, before she began to fall. Basil and Dawson tried to catch Veronica as she fell past them, but they missed.

"NOOOOOO!" Basil screamed, falling to his knees and reaching out towards Veronica, as she fell while all Dawson, Flaversham, and Olivia could do was watch in disbelief.

Even Ratigan looked uncertain, as he looked down, before he looked up and smiled evilly.

"I've _WON!_" Ratigan yelled, leaping up into the air and laughing hysterically.

But suddenly, there was a whistle and Veronica called out, "Guess again!" Shocked, Ratigan looked down to find Veronica holding onto the propeller of the dirigible with one hand while the other was holding something. "It ain't over till the fat lady sings!" She shouted, before she showed Ratigan what she was holding.

It was the bell he used to call his cat, Felicia! With a smirk, she rang it vigorously, and a dumbfounded Ratigan checked his sleeves, wondering how in the world she could have gotten it. Unfortunately, that was all the time he had to check, as the minute hand moved to the 12 and the clock chimed 10:00.

The vibrations caused Ratigan to stagger and lose his balance. He screamed, as he fell towards Veronica and caught her by her dress. The ropes snapped under the extra weight and Ratigan screamed again, as he fell and Veronica followed, still holding onto the propeller. All in an instant, Veronica knew what to do, as she maneuvered herself onto the propeller and began to pedal away.

"Have a nice trip, and see ya next fall!" Veronica said, as Ratigan let out a scream of fury and fell towards the river. As she watched him fall into the river, she called out, "Nice workin' with ya!"

And with that, she pedaled up to where the others were waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Flaversham were desperately searching for Veronica. When they couldn't find her, they immediately assumed the worst, as Olivia turned away and cried into her father's apron, while all Basil could do was stare down, numb with shock and grief from losing the woman he loved.

But then, he paused as he registered what he had thought. Loved…did he even think that right? Loved? Then he remembered the little twinge of jealousy when he had seen Veronica comforting Dawson and the feeling he'd had when he had fallen on top of Veronica. Then he realized it. Yes, he did love her.

Basil hung his head and allowed the tears to fall freely and uninhibited for the only woman he would probably ever love. Just then, however, he heard a squeaking sound.

"What?" Basil said, as he looked down, as did Olivia, who stopped crying and leaned back to look down.

And there, emerging from the clouds, pedaling up into the sky, was Veronica, her sailor dress torn and stained red from her blood.

"Ho, ho! Hooray!" Dawson yelled, happily.

"Hooray! It's Ronnie!" Olivia yelled, as she hugged Dawson and Flaversham jumped up and down.

"Good! Jolly good!" Dawson said.

"Oh, that was good!" Basil said to Dawson and Flaversham. "That was good! No, better than that! That was brilliant!"

The storm was over, as the five mice were reunited. Once the makeshift balloon had come close enough to Veronica, she stepped off of the propeller and collapsed into Basil's waiting arms, falling unconscious, as Basil held her close to him, silently thanking whatever God was listening, Catholic, Jewish, or Christian, for sparing the woman he loved from getting killed by his archenemy.

Before she did, she said, "Go to my family's house. It's two blocks down from where you live, take a left, and you're there. They'll protect us."

As they passed over the Thames River, Basil spotted Ratigan lying on the shore dead.

Basil sighed, as he took Veronica in his arms and said into her ear, "He won't hurt you anymore, Veronica."


	9. Hideaway

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **AirRaider23**, and **Sam** (Yeah, I kind of know that, which is why I'm planning on having him return in one of my later stories) for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, 'Hideaway' from Where the Wild Things Are. It belongs to Karen O and The Kids.

* * *

Once they arrived back on Baker Street and went two blocks down, they went to Ronnie's house, only to find that it was burned down and five charred corpses among the wreckage. Luckily, Veronica was unconscious, so they had to go back to Baker Street. Unfortunately, Veronica wouldn't be unconscious forever. Once she woke up, somebody would have to break the news to her, and Basil would have to be the one to do it.

Right now, Veronica was still unconscious, lying in the guest room. Veronica didn't receive any major wounds, Dawson had said, aside from her reopened stab wound, which required a new set of stitches, since Ratigan had ripped the old ones out, the scratches Ratigan had inflicted on her, and a sprained ankle.

A moment had passed before Basil went up to Veronica's room and sat beside her bed, watching over her as she slept.

_**Hideaway  
Well, they'll seat us in the sun**_

Veronica came around and said, "Basil?"

"Right here, Veronica," Basil said.

"Where am I?" asked Veronica.

"We're back at Baker Street," Basil explained.

_**By the way  
Know you've always been the one**_

"I thought we were going to my family's house," Veronica said.

"There's something you need to know, Veronica," Basil said. "They're dead."

Veronica looked at him in shock, before she shook her head and said, "No, you're lying."

"Veronica," Basil said.

"That's not true," Veronica sobbed, as she started pounding him. "You're lying!"

"Veronica!" He said, grabbing her wrists and getting her to look him in the eye.

Veronica just stared at him, before she began to cry and Basil hugged her.

_**You'll ask your reasons why  
What once was yours is mine  
My baby's gone**_

"Poor Jenny," she said, sadly. "The only reason I'd joined Ratigan was to protect my family. One day, I was just walking home and then these mice started following me. At first, I thought they were just going the same way I was but were going some place else, but once I was turning down the street where my house was, they were still following me. So, I thought of the only logical thing I could do: I ran. They still followed me and more joined, before they cornered me in an alley. Soon enough, I saw him. He made an offer for me to join his gang. If I didn't, he'd kill my family." She let out a bitter laugh, as she added, "I guess I should've taken that into consideration two years ago when I fled England. But at least he's rotting in hell for killing them."

_**Ride away  
Gonna take me from my man**_

"It wasn't your fault," Basil said.

"If only I had died back at Big Ben," Veronica muttered sadly. "Then I could have been reunited with my family."

_**By the way  
No, they'll never understand**_

"Don't say that, Veronica," Basil said.

"Please, Basil," Veronica said. "Call me 'Ronnie.' And what do you mean, 'Don't say that?'"

_**We'll have a bit of fun  
Watching everyone pass us**_

Basil just stared at her for a moment, almost as if he was silently begging her to understand, before he leaned in and kissed her. Veronica's eyes widened in surprise, before she shut her eyes and warmly returned the kiss.

_**You'll ask your reason why  
What once was yours is mine  
My baby's gone**_

"It's because I love you, Ronnie," Basil said, once he let go.

"I-I love you too," Ronnie said. "I realized it the moment you broke your promise to come and help me."

They both leaned in and kissed once more, this time with passion.

_**Hideaway  
Well, they'll seat us in the sun  
By the way  
Know you've always been the one**_

Once they had finished, Basil got up to leave, but Veronica grabbed his hand.

"Hold me tonight?" She asked.

_**You'll ask your reasons why  
What once was yours is now mine  
My baby's gone**_

Basil hesitated, but realizing what she had been through tonight, he knew that now more than ever Veronica needed him beside her, before he nodded.

_**Ride away  
Gonna take me from my man**_

Veronica smiled, before she moved over and Basil helped move her leg. Then she lifted up the covers and patted the space beside her.

_**By the way  
No, they'll never understand**_

Basil crawled into bed beside her and soon enough, they both fell asleep.

_**We'll have a bit of fun  
Watching everyone pass us by**_

_**You'll ask your reason why  
What once was yours is mine  
My baby's gone**_

Later on, Dawson came in to check on Veronica and was greeted by a touching sight. Basil was lying beside Veronica, one arm wrapped around her shoulder while the other was resting over her middle and his head above her head, and Veronica's head had leaned in slightly, a few inches away from his chest, the beginnings of a smile on her face. Knowing better than to disturb them, Dawson left the room and the two newly realized lovers fast asleep in each other's arms.


	10. All's Well That Ends Well

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **AirRaider23**, and **Sam** for reviewing!

* * *

About a few days later, the picture of Ratigan had been replaced by a newspaper clipping of Basil and Dawson bowing and Veronica curtseying before Queen Mousetoria, apparently being knighted for their bravery. The headline read, 'Queen Honors Detective', along with a few subheadlines, 'Queen Praises Detective Basil, Medal to be Given,' 'Veronica Thompson Pardoned For Crimes,' and 'Time Runs Out For Ratigan.'

"To be thanked by the queen herself," Dawson said, regarding the clipping. "Oh, how very thrilling, eh, Basil?"

"All in a day's work, Doctor," Basil said, as he placed Ratigan's bell on the mantle.

"Oh, Dr. Dawson, you were so wonderful," Olivia said, and Dawson chuckled bashfully. "And so were you, Ronnie," Olivia said, as she hugged Veronica, and Veronica returned the hug.

"Indeed," Flaversham said, just as he looked at his pocket watch. "Oh my, we're late to catch our train. Come along, Olivia."

"Yes, Father," Olivia said, before she hugged Basil. "Good-bye, Basil. I-I'll never forget you."

Basil leaned down and put his hands on her shoulder and smiled, as he said, "Nor I you, Miss…Miss Flangerhanger."

Olivia smiled and shook her head and Veronica stifled a giggle at her lover.

"Whatever," Dawson said, with a chuckle.

"Good-bye, Dr. Dawson," Olivia said.

"Good-bye, my dear," Dawson said.

Olivia then hugged Veronica again, as she said, "Bye, Ronnie."

"Bye, Olivia," Veronica said, before she looked Olivia over and said, "You know, you remind me so much of my little sister. Take care, now."

Olivia walked over to the front door, turned back, and whispered, "Good-bye."

And then, she was gone.

"Well, um…not a bad girl, actually," Basil said.

"Not at all," Dawson said, putting on his hat, before he sighed and said, "Well, it's time I was on my way too."

"But, um…but I thought…" Basil began.

"Well, the case is over," Dawson said, as he put on his jacket. "Mm…Perhaps it's…Well, perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters."

"But…" Basil said, before there was a knock at the door. "Oh, now who can that be?"

Dawson opened the door to find a woman standing outside.

"I-Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?" She asked.

"Indeed, it is, Miss," Dawson said, taking off his hat. "You look as if you're in some trouble."

"Oh, I am!" The woman sobbed, as she wiped her eyes. "I am!"

"Then, you've come to precisely the right place," Dawson said.

Basil put his arm around Dawson and said, "Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associates, Dr. Dawson and Miss Veronica Thompson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

Dawson seemed a bit surprised at first, but then understood what Basil was asking him, before they both shook hands and Dawson said, "What? What? Oh yes. Yes! By all means."

"As you can see, Dawson and Ronnie," Basil said, "this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger on her right hand. Now, tell me your story, and, pray, be precise."

* * *

That evening, Basil and Veronica entered Holmes' flat. Veronica was hiding something behind her back and, instead of the tank top and skirt she wore, she had switched it in favor of a sea foam green dress.

Once they were seated under Holmes' desk, they both began talking.

"So, this is how you learned your craft?" asked Veronica.

"It is indeed," Basil said.

Veronica smiled, before she glanced up and said, "I had a dream last night, while you were holding me."

"What was it about?" Basil asked.

"It was about my family," she said. "I saw how they died. Ratigan had his thugs trap them in the house and then they burned it to the ground."

Basil nodded, as he hugged her and said, "It is an awful thing to dream about, but at least, Ratigan is now paying the price for what he did."

Veronica nodded, before she said, "I wonder if Holmes has a lover."

"Probably," Basil said. "Why? Are you considering leaving me for him?"

Veronica laughed and shook her head, as she said, "No, I wouldn't dream of it. I just wonder if he does and I can imagine what she looks like."

"What do you think she looks like?" Basil asked her, looking interested.

"Well," Veronica said, "she's a very beautiful woman, yet she has a sad aura around her. She has long flowing black hair as dark as midnight and eyes the color of the sea after a storm."

"Really now?" Basil said.

"Yes," Veronica said, before she remembered what she was hiding from Basil and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you! Close your eyes." Noticing the confused look Basil was giving her, she explained, "It's a surprise." Basil raised an eyebrow, wondering what surprise she had for him, before he obliged and shut his eyes. "Hold your arms out," Veronica said, and Basil did just that.

Veronica slowly pulled out what she had been hiding. It was a new violin. With a smile, she placed the bow in Basil's hand, while placing the violin in his other hand.

"Okay, now you can open them," she said.

Basil opened his eyes and, upon seeing the violin, said, "Ronnie! It's-How did you?"

"I scraped together my savings to buy you a new one to replace the one you sat on," Veronica said.

"Really now, Ronnie, you didn't have to," Basil began.

"Yes, I did," Veronica said. "After all, it's the least I could do, especially after you allowed me to stay here and provided a roof over my head for me."

Basil smiled at her, before he said, "I also have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Veronica smiled and closed her eyes, and then she felt Basil's lips press against her own.

Once they let go, Veronica said, "When did you realize you were in love with me? You couldn't have fallen in love with me the minute we met."

Basil paused to think this over, before he said, "The moment I thought you had died after Ratigan had dragged you down with him." He held her in his arms and kissed her once more, before he said, "Shall we go back?"

"Yes," Veronica said, with a smile, as he escorted her over to the secret passage. "Let's go home."

Once they reached the passage, they both kissed again, before they went into the passage and Basil shut the door behind them.


End file.
